


[Podfic] unbottled appetites

by Chantress



Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, References to Sexual Situations, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: "... he's so attuned to Jaskier now, all he needs is one sound, one little cry, and suddenly he's focused like an arrow..."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)
Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670119
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] unbottled appetites

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unbottled appetites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394539) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



**Title:** unbottled appetites  
**Author:** flootzavut  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:05:22, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gpsnfgf0qdljrg7/unbottled_appetites.mp3/file)


End file.
